ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Stinkfly (Earth-68)
This is the version of Stinkfly that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. '''Stinkfly '''is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Lepidopterran from the planet Lepidopterra. Appearance Stinkfly has a bug/insect body and four insect-like flat legs with two arms, whose hands are human-style ones with a black coloration, similar to fingerless gloves, and has three clawed fingers. He has four pedunculated eyes that are pretty small and yellowish-orange in color. These eyes are linked directly to the sides of his huge black head. His wings are very fragile with lines on them. His limbs are a brown-greenish color and his wings are light green. Stinkfly wears the Omnitrix symbol on the his chest. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Stinkfly. He's also gained the ability to spit acid along with slime. He can release a green smelly gas. Weaknesses Same as canon Stinkfly. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances Stinkfly appears, having been unlocked offscreen. By John * Eye of the Beholder (John Smith 10) (first appearance) * If All Else Fails (John Smith 10) By Julie * Knight's Temple (on TV) * Primus Again By WinstonWinston * The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle * Attack of the Clones (first re-appearance) * Rebellion By Metal John * Metal John (episode) By Ultimate John * The Ultimate Battle Part 1 Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Leaf 12 (first re-appearance) * Manipulation * We are! * Fitting In By Dactyl * Dactyl and the Hunter Ancient Times * Knighthood (first re-appearance) * End of an Era Spacewalker * Go! Part 1 (first re-appearance) * Sozin's Comet Part 1 (by clone 2) * Equalists (by clone 2) * Omni War Kingdom Hearts * Agrabah (first re-appearance) * Neverland * Memories (John Smith 10) * Revenge of Darkness * Symphony of Sorcery Omniverse By John * Battle of the Ogia (first re-appearance) * Midnight Madness (John Smith 10) * Prison Guard * The Frogs of War Part 2 (John Smith 10) * The Ultimate Prey Part 1 By Puppet John * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 2 Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Stinkfly is used by characters in the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Kingdom Hearts By Kairi * Wonderland Part 1 (John Smith 10) (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Light Cream) * For a Heart Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Stinkfly makes its first appearance after being split from the fusion alien Stink Hazard. He then becomes Kai's primary alien until it is lost. Summoned by Dr. AnimoDr. Animo * The Mad Doctor * Monster (JSXFF) Summoned by Kai * Monster (JSXFF) * Into the Hole * Down, Down, Down * On the Hunt (JSXFF) (materia destroyed) Hornet Man (John 23: Megaman) Hornet Man is the version of Stinkfly to appear in Dimension 23 by Megaman. He has light blue eyes, and wears the Mega Tech Armor. He has the Mega Buster for his left hand. However, unlike others who have powers which are transferred to the Buster, Hornet Man doesn't use his Mega Buster for battle at all. Appearances * Bass (John 23) * Dreams of an Absolution * Protoman (episode) * Colonel Malfunction * Cybeast * Special Zone Splash Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Stinkfly is an alien that is available to several different characters. When used by Megaman, it has the name Hornet Man. By Megaman (as Hornet Man) * The Spirit of Caring By Ben * Omni Crew Origins: Ryder (accidental transformation; intended alien was Jetray) Stinkfly (Chris 10) This is the version of Stinkfly that is used by Chris Otto. He only appears in crossovers. John Smith 10: Phantom Watch By Chris Otto * When Heroes Collide Part 1 (first re-appearance) See also * Stink Hazard * Ultimate Gymosis * Hornet Man Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Bug Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Flight Aliens Category:Four-eyed Aliens Category:Winged Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Omnimania